Question: Express $0.5980$ as a fraction.
Explanation: $0.5980$ can be represented as follows. $= 0 + \dfrac{5}{10} + \dfrac{9}{100} + \dfrac{8}{1000} + \dfrac{0}{10000}$ $= \dfrac{5980}{10000}$ You can also skip a few steps by making a fraction with $5980$ as the numerator and $10000$ (because the decimal extends to the ten thousandths place) as the denominator. $\dfrac{5980}{10000}$